Days, Months And Years
by Sherry'Kennedy
Summary: Había vivido orgullosamente la vida y, de no haber sido por ella, podría haber dicho que no se arrepentía de nada; sin embargo, en su mente había quedado perforado un deje de arrepentimiento por la muerte de aquella mujer; la única que logró amarlo. Porque, al final, cada uno de sus pensamientos seguían entrelazándose e iban dirigidos hacia ella.


**¡Hola! Vuelvo con otro OS, solo que esta vez es por un motivo especial. Éste OneShot es un completo regalo para mi querida amiga Laia (Ilawliet1), ella ama el Weskerfield tanto como a Wesker; ¡Dios! Si estas leyendo éste OS, es porque aun no conoces su perfil, ¡vayan a verlo ya! xD**

**También deseaba mandar un especial agradecimiento a mi beta, Silenciosa ( Fanfiction [punto]net[barra] u /2565176 /), juro que sin ella esta historia daría sida xD**  
**Si necesitan una beta se las recomiendo, su forma de escribir es realmente hermosa. Ella me ayudo demasiado, me dio realmente buenos consejos y una buena critica. Así que, sin dudas les recomiendo a Silenciosa.**

**Sin más, los dejo leer.**

* * *

**_"I ruled the world.  
__With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground.  
__I laid the gods to rest.  
__I held the key to the kingdom.  
__Lions guarding castle walls.  
__Hail the king of death..."_**

* * *

Cuentan los días, meses y años. Que, bajo el indeterminado camino del tiempo, hubo un hombre que trató de dominar el mundo. Él, un hombre rubio, de ojos luciferinos, ahora enrojecidos como si fuesen teñidos en sangre, él, el respetable _capitán_, personificación de lo intimidante, portaba sus características gafas de sol con las que ocultar el tañir rojizo de su mirada penetrante.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador sucedido por otro que clamaba socorro.

Una punzada atravesó su corazón. Se suponía que eso era lo que los humanos tanto vociferaban: un sentimiento de dolor aunque no fuese físico. A diferencia de ellos, él hacía caso omiso a dicho sentimiento porque, al final, algo así definía únicamente a las personas patéticas, que lo único que demostraba era que pareciesen aún más débiles e idiotas.

Prosiguió con su tortura maltratando ese cuerpo maltrecho y desgastado, el cual una vez fue una hermosa mujer. Por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. La suya propia, demostraba dureza y frialdad, la clara declaración del fin; la de ella, en cambio, un manojo de emociones. Tristeza, sorpresa, traición... ¿y amor?

Suspiró internamente. Hasta el último momento se negaba a deshacerse de esas emociones mediocres. ¿_Quién sabe_? Si ella no se hubiese dejado guiar por éstas no estaría sellando su sentencia de muerte. Ella podría haber reinado junto a él. Ser la reina.

Otro terrible grito se hizo eco en sus oídos. La mujer se negaba a responder sus preguntas.

Pero, ¿cómo habían acabado de esta forma?

Sencillo: una traición puede significar muchas cosas, dependiendo siempre del grado de su significado. Una amistad traicionada; un amor corrompido; una alianza rota; y, la más relevante, una confianza traicionada. Era bastante irónico ya que supo la causa desde el momento en que ella hubo decidido dejar todo atrás. Contando a su hermano, por quien clamaba más que a su vida. Esto estaba previsto. Tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta que él quería formular. Aunque supiese su respuesta de antemano, quería escucharla de sus labios. Movió las manos y, silenciosamente, les hizo una señal a sus hombres que se encontraban en la habitación. Dos de ellos apresaban cada brazo de la joven. Al ver la señal que éste les hizo la soltaron al instante. Ella se desplomó contra el suelo con un golpe seco, como si de un peso muerto se tratase. Intentó vagamente incorporarse pero volvió a caer en un traspiés de debilidad.

Wesker la miró detenidamente. Con su mano enguantada la tomó del brazo contrario y la levantó haciendo uso de un movimiento brusco. Se escuchó con claridad el sonido del brazo al quedar desencajado del hombro. Ella profirió, en consecuencia, un grito de dolor que llenó el silencio de la habitación. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el proferido por sus llantos mientras que silenciosamente calmaba por piedad.

La sentó sobre la silla situada al final de la estancia.

—Sólo quiero que me confirme algo, _dearheart_. ¿Lo planeaste todo desde el comienzo? —su voz aterciopelada resonó entre las cuatro parades que, adjunto al suelo, se hallaban salpicadas de sangre, muchas de ellas bastante recientes, hasta de segundos cabe a decir. Otras se describían como si estuvieran allí hacía días, meses u años.

La aludida entreabrió la boca, sin terminarla de abrir del todo, repitiendo este gesto un par de veces. Era como si las palabras se hubiesen anclado dentro de ella y no saliesen.

De nuevo un golpe acompañado de su consecuente grito de dolor. La mujer había vuelto a sufrir el beneplácito de la violencia. Esta vez el motivo no fue su brazo dislocado sino el fuerte impacto en su hermoso rostro.

Ella podría asemejarse a una diosa griega: cabello largo, sedoso y rojizo. Fuego por cabello, el cual captaba la atención de las miradas. Tez pálida con un mar por ojos. Facciones delicadas si bien remarcadas. Todo una guerrera. Cuerpo exorbitante, en forma, con un busto normal y caderas pequeñas. Pero, sin duda, lo que más era atrayente de su persona radicaba en su desmesurada belleza. Sí, se asemejaba bastante a una diosa griega.

Volvió con sus intentos de pronunciar las palabras que habían quedado estancadas entre sus labios, intentando que surgieran.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Wesker —tartamudeó finalmente.

Otro golpe. Otro grito. Más alaridos de dolor llenando el enrarecido aire. Las exclamaciones y súplicas resonaban como ecos dispersos en la distancia. El sonido de su voz desgarrada podía compararse a la de un pájaro trinando ensordecedoramente, a garras de felino arañando una pizarra o al quebrar un vaso de cristal. Definitivamente, podría comprarse con muchas sonidos ensordecedores.

La fisonomía de Wesker también podría ser comparada con la de un dios griego. Su cuerpo era admirable. Tantos años como líder de S.T.A.R.S. le habían sentado bien. Con vestimenta negra y su clásica mueca burlona, aunque con la permanente decisión en sus ojos siempre ocultos por lentes oscuras las cuales nunca se quitaba.

La mujer llevó su mirada a aquel par de ojos que ella conocía demasiado bien aun estando su rostro dibujando una mueca entreverada entre súplica y temor. También contenida bajo un hálito de esperanza. En cambio, el perteneciente a Wesker se describía igualmente impasible, carente de expresión; esperando la respuesta que sabría que no obtendría.

Wesker llevó la mano al cuello de ella y ejerció fuerza. Ésta profirió nuevamente un alarido, intentando zafarse, entre temblores, aunque inútilmente del brazo opresor. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, se desplomó rindiéndose a su lado con el rostro violáceo, pálido, sin vida. Su mirada, esa mirada que hubo sido siempre tan expresiva —comparada siempre a un libro abierto— habían perdido signos de vida; una vida que había expirado del cuerpo que no era ahora sino un peso muerto.

Wesker permaneció impasible; no obstante, sus ojos demostraban lo que sus gestos no se atrevían. Tras esos lentos habían almacenados sentimientos de desesperación y asombro. El cadáver de esa mujer vivaz y hermosa tendido ante él le estaba quemando la piel hasta devorarlo. Lo soltó, tirándolo. Luego intentó estabilizar sus pensamientos; su decisión, creyó, había sido la correcta.

Ella había firmado su sentencia de muerte al traicionarlo.

Los días transcurrieron del mismo modo que los meses y años. Se encontraba en ese volcán, gritando, maldiciendo por la inmerecida suerte de su enemigo. Él no podía morir pero, como todos, creyó ser inmortal cuando la realidad era justamente otra. Era irónico que sus últimos pensamientos fuesen dirigidos a ella, a la única mujer que realmente había amado. La única que lo traicionó. Por esos motivos, ella había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo, la realidad fue que él se había dejado cegar por el odio de la traición sin pensar en nada más. Aún recordaba perfectamente las palabras dichas por ella, grabadas en aquel inservible trozo de papel. En él, escritas, pedían con un infinito amor que la perdonase por irse de su lado. Pero ella deseaba quedarse con su amor, con Wesker. Las palabras donde relataba sus experiencias con él que profesaban su amor por Wesker y suplicando por perdón a su hermano. Cuando se enteró de la carta corrió a matar a su informante de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Él se decía a sí mismo que no había sido su culpa, que su muerta era lo mejor ya que sólo le traería debilidad y lo terminaría alejando de sus propósitos. Por este motivo, mientras se hundía en aquel volcán, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a ella porque sabría que ni siquiera en el más allá se verían.

Ella debía de ser un ángel, lo ameritaba. Él, en cambio, cegado por las ansias de un nuevo mundo, se hundiría en las profundidades del lugar el cual los humanos denominaban "_Infierno_": un lugar lúgubre en el que pagaría todos sus pecados por el resto de su eternidad espiritual. En realidad, nunca fue un hombre creyente, pero todos, sin excepción alguna al momento de la muerte, se cuestionaban su vida, su fe, y por todo lo que recaen sobre sus hombros.

Quizá se cuestionaba la muerte de esa muejer, su único amor. Quizá la mirada de odio que le había dirigido y sus palabras de desprecio profundo. Quizá fuesen esos motivos suficientes para que el acabara gritando profundamente el nombre de su enemigo mientras se hundía en la lava.

Había vivido orgullosamente la vida y, de no haber sido por ella, podría haber dicho que no se arrepentía de nada; sin embargo, en su mente había quedado perforado un deje de arrepentimiento por la muerte de aquella mujer; la única que logró amarlo. Porque, al final, cada uno de sus pensamientos seguían entrelazándose e iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Tras esos días, meses y años que pasó en soledad, su presencia le había dado un poco de luz a su alma. Una luz que había desaparecido cuando ella también lo hizo.

Junto con su vida.

Junto con la vida de Claire Redfield.

Ya que son los días, los meses y los años los que describen la vida de un hombre solitario.

* * *

**_"I stood above  
Another war,  
Another jewel upon the crown.  
I was the fear of man.  
But I was blind.  
I couldn't see the world that right in front of me.  
But now I can... (Yeah)..." Lost It All—Black Veil Brides_**

* * *

**Espero que les gustara la idea, es algo loco que me vino a la mente. Como mencione al comienzo es un regalo para mi amiga Laia que no ha estado pasando muy bien. Querida Laia, cuando leas esto, quiero que sepas que te asmo xD (Es nuestra forma rara de decir te amo xD)**  
**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o ¿Felicitaciones? me encantaría que la dejaran en un review.  
Gracias**


End file.
